Take Care, Buddy
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Thinking of a friend who lost it all; by his own hands took everything away because of their weakness; forced to choose between his master and his friends; and finally to deal with everything he has with his master's will kept at his heart. And Katsura ponders about this amidst a strange situation where he tries to distinguish reality from a dream. /Neither here nor there Katsura/
1. Chapter 1

*** Take Care, Buddy***

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"We wish for things to never change but that is beyond impossible. _

_So we keep on holding to this feelings until we are ready to let go."_

**_Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

><p>Katsura Kotarou opened his eyes with a sudden start, and nearly threw himself forward from where his back was leaning with cold sweat running down the side of his face. For a moment the long haired samurai didn't know what made him react in such a way. He felt his lips and throat too dry and found himself breathing rapidly with his heart racing in his chest as if something had excited it; his eyes were also wide open but actually seeing nothing in the near distance for then his mind was preoccupied. <em>What was the matter with him?<em>

He felt his heartbeat. It was too loud to ignore.

Yet nothing could have surprised Katsura even more than to find his right hand closed at the tilt of his sword.

The long haired samurai gave a long pause with eyes on his sword.

Then slowly, he heaved a sigh and gradually extracted his hand from where it clutched and tried to compose himself. He closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment but the beads of sweat on his forehead proved otherwise of his success.

"..." in futile, Katsura let a sigh out of his lips and opened his eyes instead. He remembered where he was. He was inside a dark room seated on the _tatami_ floor. The room was quite empty with only a table and the _futon_ he slept on placed at one side. The lone window above his head was closed but Katsura knew from the bright light stubbornly trying to peek on from an aperture that it was midday already. He was also aware of the sounds from the outside like people walking by and children laughing; but he doesn't have the heart to go out at all.

For one thing, he was injured from a recent encounter against his pursuers and he was burning.

Katsura closed his eyes and touched his chest. The wound ached, causing him a clenched jaw and a crease on his brows. The long haired samurai remembered his pursuers and knew they were a danger not only to himself but also to others. The fact that he was grievously injured by them caused him to retreat in that shack, yet he could not help worrying of what was happening outside.

For then his enemies, were also his _friends' _enemies.

Katsura opened his eyes and remembered that person who nearly took his life away. A man whose eyes were deadly and cold; a man whose expression didn't belong to a human— that _man_ whom he swore he saw in his past at the execution site where his friends and himself and his sensei were captured...

The person who took Takasugi's eyes.

Something in him burned and yelled; something in him wanted _out. _He wanted to believe it was because he was feverish. He believed that.

Katsura tried to settle the memory back in its place and tried to settle his heart—for if he didn't— heaven knows where he would be rampaging right now like Takasugi. But he wasn't like him. He didn't strive hard to be like him—no—it was that other man he strived to be. That person who, for the life of him, would shoulder everything even if it meant burying himself in the ground.

Even if it meant taking the life of the person he held dear to save his comrades.

The long haired samurai's thoughts became blank after that.

No. It didn't become blank. He just didn't want to relieve what happened that day a long time ago. Not when he was in his most vulnerable state.

Yet he could not stop his thoughts flooding in... for then he was sick and compelled to think...

_'Gintoki killed their master. A fact none of them three tried to forget but never tried bring up either. That day once left alone to themselves with their master's head at their heels, the three of them separated ways but neither went after Gintoki's head. Takasugi had tried but failed, losing his eye even, yet he, Katsura knew from the start what had happened. Their master willingly sacrificed himself to save them and Gintoki granted him his will; thus being the person who appeared to betray his master. But it was not like that. Above all else, they knew it was Gintoki who sacrificed himself to grant his master's wish._

_'How can the two of them ever be so carefree—sacrificing themselves without seeking approval or even consent and doing whatever it is they please? Katsura had wondered about this somewhere in his heart, yet he knew both master and disciple were as stubborn as the other. That the only way to get in their way is to really cut off their heads. But Katsura never wanted that. He never wanted to lose his master...and especially never wanted it to lose to Gintoki. How he had wished many a times it was him his master had given the task._

_'But would he be able to do it?_

_'..._

_'Then above anyone else... how could Gintoki...?_

_Katsura had often wondered of ever putting himself in the position of Gintoki. Yet even his heart fails at the attempt. He could never harm Shouyo... but more than anyone Gintoki had probably felt it stronger than anyone._

_'That was why he considers himself never in the league of Gintoki. It was not Gintoki's strength nor courage of heart that made him do his master's will. It was his belief in what Shouyo wanted and what Shouyo pleased._

_'At the end of the day, maybe even Gintoki had thought in his mind how selfish their master was. How cruel, even, to make him do what he did._

_'But there was no one in the world to better do it than Gintoki. Katsura knew Shouyo had acknowledged that. It was not a sin that Gintoki bore; it was a final request. Gintoki knew that too for then no master would ever lay such a task at a student he does not trust._

_'And as for Takasugi's hatred... He, Katsura, knew that hatred too._

_'Of their master's death... and above all else, for their comrade to be forced to do it._

_'It was their weakness that made it so._

_'And Gintoki never took up his sword. This did not anger him like how it did to Takasugi. Takasugi wanted Gintoki to fight, thereby giving him more reason to destroy... but it was truly ironic that Gintoki didn't for the Yaksha then knew the meaning of lost... and the meaning of the life sacrificed and the weight it carried._

_'More than anything Shouyo, when facing his death, only has one wish left... for his students to live._

_'Not to die a dog's death. Not to lose such precious lives. To not realize the weight of their lives until their master's death was stupendous._

_'And until then Gintoki is living under Shouyo's will. To live his life as what Shouyo had wanted._

_'Peaceful and happy.'_

Katsura opened his eyes and found his lips dry again.

He had fallen asleep with his head leaning back on the wall. He pulled it back gently and blinked at the semi dark surrounding. He felt his body cold and clammy but his head was still holding on to that last line of thought...

_Peaceful and happy._

Remembering his two old comrades, a sudden realization hit the long haired samurai. He was dreaming about them too back when he suddenly woke up in confusion.

It was the reason why he woke up with a hand on his sword. It was because in his first dream he saw his two comrades—Takasugi and Gintoki— clashing swords with each other while both bathed in blood. It was also then that he saw a long blade hidden at what appeared to be a staff struck Takasugi from the back—causing him, Katsura, to sit up startled by the event and to wake up completely in his current state.

But it was all just a dream and Katsura had to convince himself this as he touched his wounded chest again where the pain still remained. There was no way Takasugi and Gintoki would engage in battle now. It was a mere coincidence to see the Kiheitai leader in his dream for he, Katsura, got struck by the same blade.

There was no way those two would fight without him noticing for then—if indeed those two faced each other—won't there be such a _war_ by this time already?

Katsura felt reassured as he settled his back on the wall again and tried to calm down.

But then was there _really no war?_

Katsura opened his eyes and steadied it on the ceiling.

What if something was happening outside that he didn't know? He had been staying there for days after all, hiding from those who, he knew, were still silently pursuing him.

The fact that_ Oboro_ was there hunting him...

The long haired samurai frowned.

"..." he breathed his sigh out and had a hard time speaking for he was not accustomed to it, "Elizabeth?" his voice sounded hoarse and throaty.

Something at the other side of the shoji door shook as if something was leaning on it standing guard. Katsura knew it was his friend waiting outside and keeping eye at the shack's entrance.

"... Is there any news outside?" he went on quietly. He watched then as the sliding door slightly opened and then saw a white board appear at the outside enough for him to see. The white board appeared empty at first as if the amanto was hesitating, but after a moment, Elizabeth's reply came.

_There are some rumors going on around. You won't like it. But are you okay?_

Katsura wanted to ask further but knew it was futile. He could barely speak, let alone move his body.

"The fever's gone down... I will be better soon. Won't you at least...tell?"

_Our men are still getting information but something big is going on._

"Does it concern people I know...?"

Elizabeth paused, before giving a short _Yes. But you know you can't yet._

Katsura knew Eli was correct but he couldn't help feeling concerned as he dropped his heavy back on the wall.

"Not a dream after all..." he whispered more to himself as he shut his eyes close.

Elizabeth peeked inside the room and saw the long haired samurai leaning on the wall again with no sign of any hurried movements. This satisfied the Amanto as he closed the door gently and turned his back on it.

But without further warning the shoji door was pulled open swiftly again and there stood the long haired samurai whose face was pale and full of beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Let's go." He told the surprised Amanto and then his eyes travelled to three more Jouishishi men seated at the end of the corridor, all looking at him in astonishment with hands filled with UNO cards.

"K-Katsura-san?"

"What are you doing, Katsura-san? Your injury—"

Katsura stepped forward and stood in front of Elizabeth who raised his board.

_?!_

"My injury is nothing." Katsura whispered as he walked pass them with eyes closed, "This body still has its duty to protect what its master willed. That's the purpose of this life... to keep those two other idiots alive."

"But Katsura-san!" the Jouishishi members rushed around the injured leader with anxious and indignant faces, "You're not fit to go outside—you've just recovered! You'll die if you keep that up!"

The long haired samurai paused on his way and shook his head slowly.

"No. I won't die... at least," he looked up ahead, "I won't die before those two did. I'm the sanest one of us three after all."

"K-Katsura-san?!" all the men looked confuse and helpless at the stubbornness of their leader but then—

"H-huh? Elizabeth-san?"

For then Katsura felt somebody took hold of his shoulder and steadily held him by the arm. Looking beside him, he saw the white Amanto standing by and supporting him quietly.

"Elizabeth...?" Katsura's eyes widened but Elizabeth remained silent. This made Katsura smile.

"Thank you, Eli."

_Just don't die on me._

"Hmm..." he smirked as they walked on, "_I won't fall_. This is not why my master gave me the chance to live. I think now I understand what Gintoki's been trying to tell me, Eli... yet I don't think my master also wanted to let Gintoki live the way he does. A lazy good for nothing, don't you think?"

...

"But my master knew Gintoki better than anyone. I'm sure... he knew Gintoki would end up like that one way or another... but Eli... what do you think my master thought of me?"

...

"I know... he had probably wanted me to become like him too. I know he never worried about my future. I told you I was the sanest...Takasugi and Gintoki... I've got to hurry..."

_We will get there just don't push yourself._

"... those two..."

In his mind's eye, Katsura then again saw a flash of Gintoki's angry face at the fall of his comrade and wished he was there already to help. He hoped still that it was only all part of a dream... like how he wished his master's death was also a terrible dream... yet.

Everything went dark and the last thing Katsura remembered was a glimpse of his master's face telling Gintoki his heartfelt—

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Live."<em>

**-The End-**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

*** Take Care, Buddy 2 ***

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_'Knowing what was dearest and knowing what was best. They are not the same.'_

_**A/N:** I was promised some yen for this. I'm kidding._

**_Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

><p>At that moment only Gintoki saw Takasugi's falling body.<p>

_Protect them for me, okay?_

Shoyou's face flashed before his eyes as this happened but no immediate response came to his body. It was not his lack of will that did it so; it was his past which came surging back from the very core of his memory as if it only happened yesterday that overwhelmed him.

_As if it only happened..._ _moments before when he found himself standing with his enemies around him, outnumbering him amidst the war all wearing black robes, distinct kasa hats and carrying shakujo staffs. _

_The same people who took his master away. The Tendoshu. _

_Gintoki knew they had lost the battle and would probably lose their lives too, him and his comrades. He had let go of his weapon once he realized this—not out of cowardice. Just that the last comrades he had were also captured. It was to let go of his sword or to lose their heads. Naturally, Gintoki didn't need the sword. It was a simple answer._

_The Tendoshu did not have to tie him unlike his comrades standing ahead of him who continued to struggle despite the ropes circling their bodies. Gintoki watched them silently wondering how to escape with them for his mind was beginning to get blank. Katsura and Takasugi were the only remaining comrades he had around... he couldn't allow them to die... he promised Shouyou... and on top of that those two—he had made them promise not to die._

_For Katsura had opted death after being outnumbered by the Amantos but Gintoki knew it was just like Katsura to surrender himself like a warrior, a true master of bushido. _

_Then there was Takasugi who pleaded him to go and save their master if he did not survive but it was also just like Takasugi to die with the assurance of their master's safety._

_But those two... had their priorities awry._

_Yet their survival still had no hope too, seeing as the Tendoshu had cornered them in the ridge of the mountain. Gintoki looked up ahead, wondering if it was the last of the sky to see when his ears caught a person's name in the middle of their arrest. A person's name he had so long longed to hear—_

_"Shouyou?"_

_Gintoki snapped in attention and raised his head in time to see Katsura and Takasugi get thrown to the ground. That opened the view ahead and there he saw his master, kneeling on the ground facing the battle scene. For a second Gintoki felt foolish and ashamed—this was not the scene he wanted Shouyou to see. He knew Shouyou would not be pleased by it and half expected to feel his master's strong fist down at the familiar top of his head and reprimand him of such a mistake._

_Shouyou was not one person to be happy to see a war because of 'him'. Katsura had explained it to them so when they first decided to start the war but Takasugi had his own point: that war as it may be, he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to protect something and once you had decided to protect something, you go and draw your sword. It was Shouyou's words; Gintoki believed the same._

_Thus the war._

_Then the voice who said his master's name continued to drawl on as if narrating their foolishness to his master._

_"Your pupils have done just what they were taught and went to die just like dogs."_

_Gintoki's ear sharpened at this for he knew that it was true. The three of them with their master, had no chance of survival that faithful day... not a single ray of hope._

_ "You don't recall teaching them that? If that is the case, shall we test it? Will your disciples choose the path of dying like a dog with you?"_

_Gintoki's heart had raced when he saw Shouyou kneeling on the ground with the apparent air of execution; but it was nothing compared to the sudden jolt on his heart when he felt a sword suddenly shove on his hand. He had let go of his sword... why would they give it back...?_

_But the meaning of the sword on his hand became plain and this made Gitoki's mind go blank as he was lead ahead of Takasugi and Katsura to stand in the middle of the execution site... to stand behind his master..._

_'No...' a tiny voice at the core of his heart had silently prayed as he understood what they wanted him to do. 'Not this... no...'. He saw Shouyou's back as the Tendoshu fellow continued speaking—_

_"Or with their own hands will they choose the path of survival even if it means killing their master?"_

_He felt somebody push him from the back but things registered little to him. Things didn't seem comprehensible any more than the fact that they wanted him to take his master's head._

_A turbulent deep inside Gintoki screamed its protest, its agony. For a second he thought of wielding the sword to the enemies and taking that bastard's head who had seemed to make fun of him—to take his master's head was not an option. If the Tendoushu wanted to kill them then do as they please but he will not forgive—not even himself—if a blade was pointed to his master._

_If they will die there that day then so be it..._

_The Tendoshu fellow then spoke directly to him and Gintoki was appalled by the man's next words..._

_"Your master or your comrades. Choose whichever you like."_

_Icy cold water seemed to be poured down at the back of his spine and for a moment Gintoki stared ahead blankly as the choices were given. Choices laid down in front of him that seemed to mock his very belief._

_To take his master or take his friends. _

_Everything was starting to get blank in his mind again._

_To take the enemy meant losing everything he had tried to protect whilst choosing between his friends and master meant saving... one of those he tried to protect..._

_Oh. _

_How he wished his mind would stop working now. He never ever used it in learning. How come it was working now of all days? As if it was sharper and brighter than it has ever been...?_

_He clutched on the sword as he remembered things in the past... memories of his promises that are yet to be kept... and broken. His comrades... his master... he wanted to protect all... yet..._

_"GINTOKIIIII!" came Takasugi's powerful voice that rang deep in Gintoki's heart and in his heart he could hear Takasugi's lament and Takasugi's plea to remember their promise to save their master—_

_Then Gintoki raised his head as he saw Shouyou moved and placed himself in front of him. _

_A sudden realization hit Gintoki. _

_Things suddenly became crystal clear and just then things of the past didn't matter. _

_It was Shouyou who mattered. It was Shouyou who will get the choice, not him._

_Gintoki felt his lips tremble as it broke into a sad smile when his master looked back at him with that kind, understanding eyes that didn't have to speak to tell him his message. To tell him the choice. It didn't matter if it was the correct one; didn't matter if it was right. It was his master's will—that alone was enough._

_And Gintoki could only accept it for he was only Shouyou's disciple. _

_"Gintoki, stop please!" Takasugi's voice seemed very distant now. "Stoooooop!"_

_Shouyou looked back. Gintoki's choice had been made. _

_"Thank you."_

_'No!' a voice in his heart roared its fits of anger and lament at the same time that he raised his sword to take his master's head. _

_And then it was finished and everything in Gintoki's mind had darkened._

_It was finished. The fight... the war... the choice..._

_Yet the monster screaming inside of his heart was not done till it was hoarse. It kept on roaring wildly as if it never intended to stop... and Gintoki wondered if it ever will._

_He did not remember the events after that. All he knew was the hollowed feeling that kept on reeling him to take his sword and take as many lives as he could._

_He realized he was still carrying the sword._

_He let it go and let it fall down._

_He felt he could never touch a sword. Felt that if ever he did he would take lives or take his vengeance deep just like that monster inside him he was trying to repel all by himself. No, he would not touch a sword. Not anymore. The cost of taking a sword to fight was also made clear to him. The weight of the sword on his hand... the weight on his hand was more than he could carry but he will._

_It was Shouyou._

_It was true, he felt like dying. Just like he knew Katsura and Takasugi would be feeling._

_But they must not. It was Shouyou's. _

_It was all Shouyou's wish for them to live, thus live he will to protect what his master held dear._

_If he has to rub it down those two's faces he will. He knew them both too much that it bothered him._

_Katsura had received his message long in the battlefield... to live his life beautifully till the end. This Katsura seemed to have taken to heart. As for Takasugi, he was another matter to deal for Takasugi was Takasugi. He was not one to resent himself. Gintoki had given him another person to resent greatly. Gintoki knew what he was capable of and he was there to stop him._

_But just then Gintoki felt like leaving the battlefield. Seeing the endless number of dead people around him was not helping his control over the monster inside him. He had to go away somewhere far where he can have complete control over himself._

_He could just feel Shouyou's fist down his head again if he did not do anything about the monster inside him—that monster called 'revenge'._

_Gintoki closed his eyes._

When he opened them he saw Takasugi dropped down the ground, immobilize by the blade that struck him from the back. The present came flooding back in Gintoki's head.

Takasugi's monster had taken him this far, had taken both of them this far.

And a former enemy presented himself by the very second, the one responsible of impaling his friend.

Oboro seemed to have waltz in their midst with an apparent air of someone who had been observing things from a far and started lecturing them again about how they were wasting their master's chance of living.

But those didn't matter to the silver haired samurai as he watched Takasugi take his last breaths.

And the monster inside him growled its anguish.

His master died to protect that life, Gintoki thought, as everything in his mind began to blacken again for his anger was uncontainable. His master died leaving into his hands his comrades. He watched Oboro move toward Takasugi to take his head.

_Protect them for me, okay?_

Gintoki intended to do so with his own last breath to come—

And grabbing his sword he went on and fight, letting the monster deep inside him overtake him for it has long been tamed and now was awaken once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: 'Take Care, Buddy' of Gintama instrumental soundtrack IS heart clenching._

**-The End-**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

*** Take Care, Buddy 3 ***

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_'See it with your own eye. He lives.'_

**_The Conclusion!_**

_**A/N:** I was supposed to publish this before 523 was released. Then had to edit some after reading it but it's all great._

_Now this is **BEFORE** and **AFTER** the event at 523!_

**_Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

><p>Flying ships filled the air and everybody stared expectantly to see if it was their ally or their enemy.<p>

Unfortunately for the Tendoshu, it was the _latter_.

"Those...!" Tokugawa Nobunobu, with eyes glaring at the sky muttered deep under the bandage covering his face. The members of Tendoshu too have their eyes wide at the sudden number of uninvited flying objects filling their sight.

Atop the flying battleships, a silhouette of a man appeared at the opened door to survey the surrounding. His color was pale and his lips thin and curved. There was a sharp look on his eyes that expresses his disapproval over what was happening below him.

"This much damage in a matter of hours..." he said, his eyes hidden at the shadow of his hair, "and the men responsible for this who work behind the shadows still safe and sound at their seats... what horrifying people. They disgust me."

He let his eyes feast at the battlefield and as they draw nearer, his eyes focused on something below.

"Katsura-dono!" somebody called behind him, "we're ready to dispatch our men!"

The man's face appeared in the shadow and it revealed none other than the Jouishishi leader, Katsura Kotarou, whose eyes still transfixed at the ground below him, gave out the command without taking his eyes off his targets.

"You know who the enemies are." He closed his eyes, feeling that abrupt pain at the center of his body, filling him and for a moment he thought his consciousness was fading.

"Katsura-san... we really shouldn't..."

"Let our men take their sword and protect this country."

There was a second hesitation before his man replied, "Hai!"

And his subordinate's step was heard followed by his shouts to give Katsura's order.

That was when Katsura felt the presence of his right hand man ally standing behind him that made him open his eyes. The white amanto took a step closer beside him and looked below too.

"Do you see them, Elizabeth?" Katsura whispered, "this is just like that day when we all took our sword and fought the same people..."

He unsheathed his sword and gripped it. Elizabeth stole a glance at him but Katsura didn't look back.

There was a sudden beeping sound, and the next thing, the long haired samurai heard his name being called in the control room. Confused, the Jouishishi leader turned, and with the help of Elizabeth as a support, headed to the control room where he questions the lateness of actions.

"What's going on?"

"Katsura-dono..." said the man by the keys control, "other ships are mixing in with us and they are trying to establish communication."

"What?" Katsura pulled away from the white bodied amanto and stood at the center of the room where a steel metal was there to support him. "Who are they?"

"It's the Shinsengumi, Captain!" said the man in a slightly alarmed voice.

Katsura remained calm, however, and took his time for a little while before giving his approval.

"Let me through."

"Hai!"

Seconds later, the face of Commander Matsudaira with other familiar faces from the Shinsengumi troup appeared on the Jouishishi's large screen.

"So it really is your faction coming along, Katsura." Matsudaira started with a stick of cigarette on his lips, "I didn't expect to see you and your men in this side of Edo. Not planning to take advantage of things and destroy the Bakufu are you? If so you're team's gonna add to the things we just need to clean up today."

"Stop speaking like we are trash of nation, Matsudaira-dono." Katsura's tongue was sharp, "If anything I am disappointed at how things have turned out with what you call 'government' while we, the real people of this country are shunned. Nearly having your leader's head taken and what more with suspected people coming from inside your boulders..."

"Well, things are quite out of hand." The Commander responded though there was less aggressiveness in his voice that Katsura had to consider for a moment.

"Matsudaira-dono, I am not your enemy today. The Bakufu is destroyed as it is. If anything, I can be your closest to what you call an ally as I am merely here to give assistance to my friends who are facing the same enemy as yours."

"Give assistance, eh?" the old Commander seemed to raise his eyebrows, "You don't look too healthy to be joining any battle, Katsura."

"And so do your side." The long haired Jouishishi leader said politely, his eyes scanning Sogo who smirked at him.

"There's no need to worry about me, Katsura." The First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi said airily, "I'll be over your side once I got these trashes head off my tail."

Katsura nearly smirked too, but the Shinsengumi Captain caught his attention again.

"Katsura," he said, and there was a note of importance on his voice, "You better pull your men out."

Katsura didn't speak. He didn't even change his calm demeanour. His behavior made Matsudaira sigh in exasperation and even made Sogo chuckle on the background for they understand full well the meaning of the Jouishishi leader's indifference.

"You are not acknowledging my order?" the Commander asked testily.

"As I would any stranger."

"Look—Katsura, I don't have much time to dilly dally with your unrivaled stubbornness but here's what I have to say—this country isn't for you to save. At least—not yet while we, the Shinsengumi, are alive and breathing. A rebel legion should not be in the front lines of saving our beloved Shogun while we stand. The only time rebels will be allowed to do such a feat is when all the bodies on this side are dead, do you understand, Katsura?"

"Ain't gonna happen." Sogo muttered with a sudden sharp look.

Katsura crossed his arms. Matsudaira has all the serious features on his face; the same with the other black uniformed officers behind him who seemed to give off this vibrant aura to try and intimidate the Jouishishi.

"Katsura-dono?" asked one of his men in the control room while Katsura remained staring at the people in the screen. Then after a moment, his response was a smile.

"It is foolish for you to think that this country isn't for us to save." He started, his eyes not leaving Matsudaira's, "The moment we became the rebels is the moment we have embraced the fact of already saving this country. And no matter what you think— we will pursue our goal to be this country's pillar for the people."

"Tsk—" came from some on the screen—

"However," Katsura continued after closing his eyes and looking up again, "I understand your words, Matsudaira-dono. Your will as the Shinsengumi to protect this country impressed me but for a moment. But I understand. We will not be the ones to save your Shogun. I will ask my men to pull back and give way for this country's... other protectors."

"I won't take this as a favor, Katsura," Matsudaira marked with a huge smirk, "the moment where we meet is still a parallel universe where you are our worst enemy."

"I'd gladly go back to that universe if you can save those people down there." Katsura gave them a nod as the line started to disconnect, "Take care of Shou-chan, Commander."

Matsudaira paused a little, and then there was his last smirk before turning off the communication.

Katsura closed his eyes for awhile with his people all waiting for his next command.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was ready for his order.

"Tell every ship to pull back."

"Hai!"

The order was sent to the connecting lines of his ships and immediately, the Jouishishi leader saw their response of retreating. Be it for the fact that they too saw that it was already over with the Shinsengumi around, or they were worried of their commander, all the rebel fleets slowly started to pull back without question.

All except one. The ship where Katsura was still standing. Elizabeth raised a board but the leader was not paying attention. His eyes were fixed on the screen. Katsura watched from his monitor all the angles taken from the other ship before taking off and saw _them._

With a sudden clutch on the metal steel supporting him, Katsura watched with clenched jaw as they separated ways in what appeared to be a critical state. Both of them were being supported, seemingly unable to battle anymore. With a frown on his face, Katsura figured out what happened by just looking at them.

And so his next command was heard.

* * *

><p>He watched him be supported by an unfamiliar white skinned young man who seemed to be of the Yato clan just like his Leader from the Yorozuya quarters... but whoever he was that time didn't matter. It was just apparent how dire his friend's condition was in.<p>

"Takasugi." Katsura called quietly.

He saw Takasugi's supporter stop to look at him, saw the one eyed man struggle to look up before reaching out a hand out of nowhere. The way Takasugi reached his hand alarmed Katsura so much that in a few strides he was beside him mindless of the searing pain in his fresh wound.

He caught Takasugi's arm, stopping in front of him while Takasugi remained staring at him.

"Sensei..." came out of his mouth, his grip tightening on Katsura's clothes.

The Jouishishi leader paused, before giving a calm response.

"No, it is I, Katsura..." he said, "And you are far too inexperienced to be catching up with sensei soon, Takasugi."

Takasugi's eyes cleared and for a moment he gave the long haired samurai a long look, before his devilish smile appeared as he realized who he was talking to.

"Why...?" the Kiheitai leader murmured, trying to straighten up but failing to, "why do I see sensei in the two of you? why...in you two..." his grip on Katsura tightened. Surprising as it was, Katsura remained silent as he noticed a sudden change in his old friend's demeanor.

"Takasugi..."

"His losing it." Said the pale young man carrying Takasugi with a look of interest at the Jouishishi leader's way, "He fought the white monster just now. Give it to Takasugi to still be alive after that. Barely. But he's not gonna die on me, yes?"

"White monster?" Katsura looked back at the wounded warrior and he understood. He pressed his lips closed.

"You're Katsura Kotarou then?" the man continued on conversationally with no hints of worry that the person he was carrying might just die any moment, "I am Kamui. You look pretty strong but you're injured yourself. Isn't if funny all the ones I'm looking for are all injured together?"

Katsura gave him a look and straightened.

"You better get going with him... he's losing blood."

"Nah, he won't die just like that. And don't you be dying too."

He smiled so simply yet wickedly and Katsura had to believe that this man would be coming for him in the near future. He watched as the Kamui young man straightened Takasugi on his arms with ease you'd thought he was carrying a pillow before continued walking on to the other ship that had landed not far from the opposite side where Katsura's ship was.

But Takasugi still, was clinging on Katsura's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Kamui looked behind him, wondering what was holding him back.

Katsura looked at the bloody hand on his sleeve before looking up at the owner. Takasugi did not speak.

"If you're worried about Gintoki, I assure you he's fine." Katsura didn't know what made him give that kind of answer and he didn't stop to think and find out. All he knew was— the battle between his two comrades, the one that even he was anticipating to come had given the effects he was also waiting to see.

For then he knew that only Gintoki can be the one to truly make Takasugi realize; that he was the only one capable and authorize to wake him; that despite the three of them having experienced the same torture of their sensei's death, it was only Gintoki who has every right to bring real judgment upon their actions.

Because sensei passed his will to Gintoki the moment he allowed himself to be killed. Katsura knew that.

"Have you... come to terms with what you're fighting for?" Katsura thought his voice had gone soft. It was probably the wind blowing on his face, "Have you made peace with your feelings, Takasugi?"

The Kiheitai leader still didn't let go.

"I see, so you still don't know the answer yourself..." the long haired samurai reached a hand and pulled Takasugi's hand gently from his sleeve, "but seeing as you can finally see sensei again no matter on me or on Gintoki... Takasugi, it means I don't need to worry."

He deposited the man's hand gently down his side and knew the man was listening.

"I don't need to worry and you needn't too because it means your sight is now cleared. I see sensei too, Takasugi. _Always_. In that man."

He gestured his head towards the place where he knew Gintoki was being taken care of by his friends and knew that the silver haired man had finally succeeded in saving this man. It was a magic Katsura was sure Yoshida-sensei taught Gintoki himself and if not... well, there was still the possibility it was the other way around.

Kamui paused at the silence and shortly, he was on his way again with Takasugi on his arms. Katsura did not turn anymore and kept his eyes lingering to where his other old friend was.

And suddenly, a burden so heavy on his shoulders that had seemed to be there for eternity was lifted once the wind blew strongly again. The long haired samurai closed his eyes, his hair dancing behind him and gave a silent gratitude to their sensei and his heir.

If he had looked back, he would have noticed that Takasugi had smirked despite his injuries, and that Kamui was also smiling upon locating another possible opponent.

But beyond all that—the war, the injuries, even deaths—Katsura felt strangely empowered. Despite all the battleships soaring in the air, the smokes of destruction merging with the wind, the threat of the new era dawning on Edo caused by unseen enemies, he didn't feel threatened.

Because he knew he was not alone.

The wind was still blowing so strongly when he turned his back on the field to head for his own ship. Takasugi's ship had taken off and he was sure Gintoki was on his way to safety as well.

And Katsura smiled as he walked towards his ship, knowing that these two, no matter where they are, will now always be with him just like how their sensei had always been guiding him.

That was Yoshida-sensei's favorite phrase. _You are not alone._

The next time the three of them see each other, they will be standing on the same side. Although he has to question Gintoki's will and goal for the man himself was still _unstable. _He supposed he just had to convince him more. What are the uses of pastries if you don't make a good use of it?

And in the gust of wind that blew his still long hair, Katsura's silent whisper carried on to his comrades.

_Take care, buddies._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gintama is back this week after a long break. I wish to read it soon like everyone else!_

_And... oh Shou-chan..._

_oh yeah_**_-_The REAL End- **

**(**_This is a Gintama hobby. You know that! ^.~**)**_


End file.
